Dari Sebuah Ide Menjadi Cinta ( From An Idea To Love )
by Yuka Dewantari
Summary: Bertemu dengan sahabat lamanya dulu, mengharuskan Kokone untuk membawa pacarnya Kaito di pertemuan tersebut sesuai dengan salah satu janji mereka ( Membawa pacar masing masing ). Bertemu dengan cinta pertama, perselingkuhan, dan balas dendam dikemas lengkap di cerita gaje saya ini, hehehehe, silahkan mampir...
1. Chapter 1

Dari Sebuah Ide Menjadi Cinta

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Vocaloid © YAMAHA Corporation, , Crypton Future Media, Inc.

Vocaloid dan Karakternya bukan punya saya. Saya hanya meminjam karakter Vocaloid untuk kepentingan cerita dari imajinasi Author semata

Selingkuh?

Apa itu Selingkuh?

Selingkuh adalah saat pasanganmu melakukan hubungan dengan orang lain tanpa sepengetahuanmu dan kadang didasari oleh beberapa alasan seperti (1) Pasanganmu udah bosan atau kesal dengan kelakuanmu, (2) Karena suatu hal terpaksa, atau karna (3) Sifat pasanganmu yang playboy/playgirl

Jadi Author Yuka akan memberi cerita yang memuat alasan alasan kenapa banyak anak muda bahkan yang sudah bersuami istri pun sering berselingkuh di depan maupun di belakang.

Dikemas dalam kisah cinta SMA dan sebuah janji.

.

.

.

.

Good Reading

Peringatan : ( TYPO, Cerita Karakter Gaje, Salah Kata, OOC, Salah EYD, Salah nama, Kurang Romantis, NCT)

Angin berhembus melalui pohon pohon yang berdiri diantara mereka. Udara sejuk dan dingin di pagi hari menanti datangnya sunrise dari atas dataran tinggi. Cahaya pagi mulai menerangi bumi hijau ini. Tidak lupa terdengar suara kicauan burung burung yang menari di udara kesana kemari. Disanalah tempat dimana kedua anak kecil sedang melakukan janji persahabatan.

" _Pemandangannya indah ya Kokone"_

Tidak akan aku lupa saat itu

" _Semoga kau masih ingat janji kita, Kokone"_

Tentu saja aku ingat janji penting itu, Ingatanku sangat kuat

" _Jangan lupa kita ketemuan dimana?"_

Di depan Rumah Sakit Diorta

" _Oke, aku tunggu kamu disana saat kita berumur 17 tahun, tenang saja aku punya akun sosmed tapi kamu juga janji tidak akan mengontak aku sampai kita siap untuk bertemu di Rumah Sakit"_

Aku sudah menepati janji itu selama tujuh tahun ini.

" _Oh ya kamu jangan lupa bawa pacarmu saat kita ketemuan, aku juga akan membawa pacarku"_

Lucu ya, kamu masih bisa berpikir punya pacar atau tidak, padahal umur kita saat itu masih 10 tahun.

.

.

.

.

Aku berbaring diatas kasurku berwarna putih kombinasi cokelat dan pink yang empuk sambil menatap jam dinding yang juga menatapku kosong dengan suara khas detik yang memecah keheningan di ruangan ini.

"Tidak kusangka kita udah berumur 17 tahun ya" aku memeluk gulingku dengan erat dan memikirkan pengalaman kita bersama saat SD dulu.

"Ehm, Di Rumah Sakit Diorta ya" ujarku, tempat selalu kulewati saat aku akan berangkat sekolah tidak kusangka akan menjadi tempat reuni kecil yang sudah aku nantikan. Tapi juga aku heran biasanya pertemuan reuni gitu di tempat yang nyaman kayak cafe, taman, atau sekolah. Tapi kenapa harus Rumah Sakit ya. Banyak sekali yang ingin tanyakan pada sahabatku SD-ku ini. Tujuh tahun adalah waktu sangat lama untukku tidak melihat bahkan berbicara dengan teman bermain dan seperjuanganku ini. Aku teringat senyuman manis dan selalu menyemangatiku saat aku sedang tertimpa masalah berat. Dia satu satunya sahabat terbaik dibanding sahabat sahabatku sebelumnya.

"Oh ya hampir lupa, besok saat ketemuan kita harus membawa pacar kita ya" kagetku menyadari salah satu janji kita saat ketemuan.

Tapi bukan hal yang harus dikuatirkan, Aku sudah berpacaran dengan salah satu cowok primadona di sekolahku bernama Kaito Shion. Kita sering bertemu di perpustakaan dan mengobrol bersama, membaca buku bersama, sampai dia menembakku dan kami resmi pacaran empat bulan lalu.

Kaito cowok yang ramah, kalem, berambut dan bermata biru seperti laut, dan selalu menghiburku saat aku terlihat sedih di depannya. Intinya dia cowok yang sempurna dan aku mencintainya.

"Hehehehe, apakah dia cemburu tidak melihatku dengan Kaito-kun yang tampan" aku tertawa kecil membayangkan melihat ekpresi saat dia tahu aku berpegangan dan pacaran dengan cowok setampan Kaito.

"Ehm, kutunggu saja Ah, besok tanggal 26 di Rumah Sakit Diorta" ujarku dan mematikan lampu kamarku yang menerangi kegelapan kamarku. Aku sudah janji ketemuan tanggal 26 dan dan ia menyiakan dan akan menungguku disana jam 3 sore. Aku tersenyum dan aku tertidur ditemani bintang bintang dan rembulan malam.

.

.

.

.

Besok siang di sekolah seperti biasa aku dan Kaito ketemuan di perpustakan karena disini adalah tempat strategis dan berada di tengah antara kelas kami yang saling berjauhan. Namun kadang kami ke kantin bersama sama tapi kami sering menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan.

Aku memasuki perpustakaan dan melihat suasana disana yang bisa dibilang bangunan tua dengan banyak variasi buku kuno maupun buku modern jaman sekarang. Tapi hari ini kurasa lumayan banyak orang berada di perpustakan ini. Aku di SMA ini orangnya penyendiri aku tidak punya sahabat yang menemaniku makanya aku sering berada di perpustakaan ini namun untung saja Kaito dengan senang hati berada di sisiku sebagai sahabat sekaligus belahan hatiku.

Perpustakaan mewakiliki kondisiku, benar benar sepi, kuno, kadang diacuhkan oleh banyak orang karena pengaruh gadget. Namun, hari ini aku melihat banyak murid adik kelasku disini membuat gaduh dengan suara diskusi dan tertawaan mereka. Aku melihatnya merasa senang dan membayangkan bisa tertawa bersama teman seangkatku.

"Hey, Kokone-chan disini!" Kaito memanggilku yang terlamun. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil dan aku langsung duduk di dekat bangku Kaito.

"Jangan sering melamun lho nanti kamu kemasukan setan lho" Kaito mencubit pipiku yang chubby.

"Ah enggak cuman heran saja, tumben perpustakaannya lumayan rame dari biasanya"

"Oh itu, katanya ini adik kelas sedang mengerjakan tugas dan disuruh mencari tugas presentasi dan juga katanya mereka saat ini sedang ada gangguan server dari internet jadi mereka sekarang sedang mencari bahan presentasi tambahan dari buku buku disini" jelas Kaito panjang lebar sambil memandangiku yang membuat pipiku sedikit merah

"Oh gitu ya" komentarku sambil mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain

.

.

.

"Ehm, kamu ingin membicarakan apa disini Kokone?" tanya Kaito setelah 15 menit kami berdua terlalu asyik membaca buku bacaan kami.

Apa dia mau menemaniku tidak ya besok, aku sangat ingin sekali bertemu dengan sahabatku dan aku tidak mau membuatnya kecewa karena aku tidak bisa menepati janji yaitu membawa pacar kita masing masing di pertemuan kita saat kita berumur 17 tahun.

"Kaito-kun, kira kira besok kamu tanggal 26 ada acara tidak?"

"Kelihatannya tidak ada, ada apa nih mau ngajak kencan ya?" tebak Kaito dengan senyuman manisnya

"Eeeeh, seharusnya yang ngajakin kencan gitukan cowok. Ehm, bisa dibilang aku ingin mengajakmu pergi menemaniku menemui salah satu sahabat lamaku" jawabku langsung ke intinya karena aku tahu sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi lagi

Kaito terdiam mendengar jawabanku, tiba tiba ia menggenggam kedua tangannya sambil memancarkan senyum khasnya

"Aku senang akhirnya setelah empat bulan kita bersama, kau mau mengajakku pergi duluan. Dengan senang hati aku akan menyiakan permintaanmu" balas Kaito dengan nada senang.

"Terima kasih banyak, Kaito-kun" aku sangat berterima kasih dengan pipi sedikit merah malu dan aku juga sangat senang dapat bertemu dengan sahabat lamaku dan memenuhi salah janji kita yaitu membawa pacar kita masing masing di pertemuan.

"Tapi jangan lupa setelah selesai beliin aku Es Krim ya, Hehehehe" pinta Kaito membuatku langsung menendang kursi Kaito dan membuang muka

Tak lama kemudian bel masuk berbunyi, Tidak biasanya Kaito mengantarkanku sampai kelas. Kelasku dan Kaito bisa diibaratkan Jawa Barat dan Jawa Timur. Jauh banget, biasanyalah SMA-ku ini'kan termasuk jajaran SMA terluas di kotaku.

Kemudian setelah pulang sekolah, aku kembali ke rumah dengan membawa perasaaan senang dan tidak sabar menunggu tanggal 26 besok. Hatiku seakan bergejolak dan membayangkan banyak kegiatannya yang akan kami lakukan bersama seperti ke cafe bersama, belanja, bermain di game center, bertukar nomor hape dan medsos, karaokean, melihat matahari terbenam bersama.

Aku membayangkan jika hal itu benar benar terjadi namun aku terdiam dan menunduk kebawah jalan setapak yang kebetulan masih sepi

"Setelah memikirkan banyak rencana itu, Tapi kenapa, Kenapa tanggal 26 harus minggu depan." teriakku kesal

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _TO BE CONTINED..._

 **Halo Para Readersku, Kembali disini bersama Author Yuka.**

 **Nah, Yuka kali ini mau menyajikan cerita NTR nih. Jadi bagi kalian yang sering ditikung, mudah baper, benci perselingkuhan, namun suka dengan balas dendam. Disarankan membaca ceritaku ini untuk sebagai pembelajaran bahwa masih ada kisah orang lebih menderita (diselingkuhi) daripada kalian, HEHEHEHE. Just Kidding guys**

 **Oh ya pasti kalian penasaran siapa sahabat Kokone ya?**

 **Pasti salah satu kalian berpikir apakah dia cowok atau cewek'kan**

 **Tunggu saja chapter selanjutnya yak**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Jangan lupa klik favorite/reviewnya ya, Untuk kemajuan tulisan dan cerita saya ini. Arigatou minna...**

Preview

"Sudah lama ya"

"Aku tidak percaya akan bertemu dengannya lagi setelah sekian lama"

"Kau terlihat tak ramah"

"Gadis yang membuatku dalam masalah..."


	2. Chapter 2

Dari Sebuah Ide Menjadi Cinta

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Vocaloid © YAMAHA Corporation, , Crypton Future Media, Inc.

Apa genre lagu kesukaan Author Yuka? ( Ehm nanya sendiri jawab sendiri )

Genre lagu kesukaan Yuka-chan sih semuanya Yuka-chan suka, karena Yuka-chan menghargai semua musik karena aku lihat kalau membuat musik atau lagu tidaklah mudah. Butuh perjuangan, kreativitas, kesabaran, dan tekanan seperti halnya membuat Fanfic.

Setiap saat harus memikirkan ide cerita baru atau chapter kelanjutannya dan kadang harus menghadapi tekanan dari banyak tugas ato keluhan orang tua. Oleh sebab itu Yuka-chan akan selalu berjuang membuat fanfic untuk membahagiakan para readers setia.

Heh, malah jadi curhat disini, baiklah karena Yuka-chan sudah gak tahan kebelet ke toilet, udah langsung saja discroll dibawah.

.

.

Peringatan : ( TYPO, Cerita Karakter Gaje, Salah Kata, OOC, Salah EYD, Salah nama, Kurang Romantis, NCT)

.

.

GOOD READING

.

.

* * *

.

.

Siang hari yang menyengat ini membuat siapapun gerah dan tidak tahan untuk keluar dari rumah untuk melakukan aktivitas luar namun tidak berlaku bagiku. Dengan rambut cokelat panjangku yang indah ini ditambah lotion sunlight, aku berjalan di trotoar dengan senyum indah terpancar di wajahku

Hari ini kebetulan para guru sedang mengadakan rapat mendadak jadi kami murid murid diumumkan untuk pulang awal siang ini. Jadi aku menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk membeli sesuatu pada sahabatku.

Kebetulan jarak mall dengan sekolahku tidak terlalu jauh jadi aku dengan mudah bisa kesana melalui jalan trotoar.

Aku sampai juga di mall setelah melalui perjalanan yang cukup panas. Diriku masuk dan hembusan angin AC langsung menyambutku, rasa seger dan sejuk langsung terasa di badanku. Membuatku berdiri sebentar di bibir pintu masuk untuk menikmati dinginnya AC karena di musim panas ini di rumahku tidak ada AC.

"Minggir.., Minggir.., Awas!" tiba tiba seseorang menabrakku dari belakang membuatku terjatuh tersungkur duluan ke depan. Aduh tanganku sakit harus menahan berat bedanku dan orang yang menabrakku yang sekarang jatuh diatasku.

"Sakitt..." keluhku, aku duduk di lantai, kami dilihat banyak orang yang berlalu lalang disana, "Apa apaan kau, seharusnya kamu tidak berdiri disana tahu!" terdengar seseorang berteriak di dekatku, aku mencari asal teriakan tersebut dan aku menemukan seorang pemuda bermuka tampan dengan tatapan tajam, berkulit putih mulus, dia berdiri tampak tubuhnya yang jangkun, akan tetapi dia memiliki rambut pink.

Aku baru pertama kali dimarahi oleh laki laki, dalam hati kecil aku lumayan takut. Tapi aku tidak boleh lemah, aku sudah berjanji pada almarhum ayahku untuk tidak takut menghapi sesuatu. Untuk kondisi seperti ini aku harus membela diriku. Lalu aku bangkit berdiri menghadapnya sambil menahan rasa sakitku.

Mata kami saling bertemu, dia menatapku dengan tatapan benci dan tidak memiliki rasa kasian sedikitpun melihat gadis sepertiku terluka karena ulahnya, "Seharusnya aku yang marah, kenapa kau tiba tiba menabrakku dari belakang, liat apa yang kamu perbuat tanganku jadi bengkak" belaku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk bagian yang terluka

"Cih, aku tidak perduli, seharusnya kau sadar diri kalau berdiri di dekat pintu akan menghalangi orang lewat, sudah bersyukur yang menabrakmu lelaki langsing sepertiku kalau pria gendut bagaimana? Sudah remuk tanganmu" ujar lelaki tidak sopannya ini, ia benar benar tidak tahu betapa sakitnya tanganku ini karena ulahnya, udah besok pertemuanku dengan sahabatku lagi.

"Terserah apa katamu, tapi setidaknya kau harus membayar untuk semua ini" teriakku setelah lelaki pink itu mau meninggalkanku. Minimal dia harus membayari obat sakit tanganku ini.

"Membayarmu hah, gadis yang tidak tahu diri sepertimu tidak pantas menerima uang dariku" kata kata kasar itu sangat menyakiti hatiku rasanya ingin menangis, tapi aku harus kuat dengan rasa emosiku. Aku berlari ke arahnya dan langsung menghajarnya dari belakang. Aku untung saja aku diberkati dengan kemampuan bela diri jadi aku bisa memberi pukulan keras dengan apa yang terjadi padaku alias balas dendam.

Kami terlibat pertengkaran satu lawan satu, dia juga sebagai lelaki tidak mau kalah dan ikut ikutan menghajarku bahkan menjabak rambutku dan sesekali menamparku, tapi karena kesal aku tidak berhenti menghajarnya. Membuat kami menjadi pusat perhatian para pengunjung disana.

"Berhenti...Aouw..., gadis sialan..., kalau begini..., aku bisa terlambat" aku dengar mohon ampun darinya di sela sela pertengkaran kami sampai satpam toko menghampiri kami dan memukul kami berdua dengan tongkat satpan dan menarik kami ke pos satpam.

* * *

"Sekarang kita seimbang, pink" ejekku sambil memandang lelaki menyebalkan disampingku ini, "Cih, sialan, gara gara kamu, aku tidak bisa membeli buku unlimited edision itu, sekarang sudah habis padahal aku sudah menunggu sejak lama dan malah berurusan denganmu dan sekarang dengan satpam" kesalnya sambil memukul tembok di belakangnya, kini kami berdua menunggu di pos satpam.

Mendengar omelan lelaki ini membuatku sedikit senang karena ini setimpal dari apa yang dia telah lakukan padaku. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa bersalah padanya karena telah menghancurkan impiannya membeli buku yang sudah ia tunggu. Rencanaku membeli hadiah berantakan sudah dengan hati berantakan seperti ini.

Kemudian tidak lama kemudian datang Pak Satpam dengan membawa dua kertas di tangannya. Ia menyuruh kami membuat surat pernyataan atas perbuatan kami di mall barusan. Saat kami menulis, aku melirik sedikit surat lelaki itu. Jadi nama dia Yuuma, aah ternyata dia juga siswa SMA sama sepertiku tapi dia satu tahun diatasku. Aduh dia ternyata kakak kelasku.

Setelah selesai mengisi surat tersebut kami memberikannya pada satpam, lalu seperti yang kuduga, kami diceramahi habis habisan bahkan sampai ditanyai hubungan kami berdua apa. Saat aku ingin menjawab, tiba tiba Yuuma memotong pembicaraan.

"Kami berdua pacaran, tadi kami bertengkar malah sampai ribut begitu" jawab Yuuma sambil tertawa kecil. Apa?! Pacaran, bahkan aku baru bertemu dengannya dan aku baru tahu namanya barusan, dia langsung nyerobot bilang aku dan dia pacaran, apa yang dia pikirkan?

"Benarkah, hahahahaha, wajar kalo anak muda pacaran seperti itu mudah bertengkar, tapi beda dengan kalian yang malah saling maen pukul di depan para pengunjung lagi" ujar Pak Satpam tersebut sambil tertawa mendengar alasan bohongan Yuuma. Akupun ikut ikutan tertawa garing.

Lalu kami berdua pamit pulang setelah mengobrol lama. Beberapa meter dari pos satpam, tiba tiba dia menarik tanganku, aku sempat meronta tapi dia malah makin menggenggam tanganku.

"Lepaskan, apa apaan kau ini?" rontaku sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman lelaki pink ini, "Sudah diam" katanya membawaku ke gang sempit yang terlihat seperti gudang. Aku terdiam dan dalam hatiku aku cuman bisa berharap Kaito datang menyelamatkanku.

Dia mendorongku ke tembok, lalu mendekatkan mukanya ke arahku, mata tajamnya tidak berhenti menatapku, ia seakan mengunci pergerakanku padahal ia tidak menggunakan tangannya sama sekali. Aku menelan ludah dan jantungku berdegup kencang, aku rasa dia benar benar marah padaku. Ya Tuhan selamatkan aku ini.

"Kau cewek menyebalkan, sebagai gantinya kau harus membayarnya untuk membeli buku itu" marahnya dan muka marahnya semakin mendekat padaku. Dia penggemar buku rupanya bahkan tidak cuman dibilang penggemar tapi maniak buku.

"Ehmmm..., eh...iii..ya" jawabku terbata bata, dia ganteng ganteng menyeramkan

"Kita akan bertemu disini, di tempat ini, jam tiga besok, jangan sampai aku tidak menemukanmu disini" ancamnya sambil menatapku tajam dan tanpa ada ekspresi. Besok jam tiga, di hari itu aku sudah janjian dengan sahabatku. Syukurlah besok hari Minggu jadi aku bisa bilang pada sahabatku untuk ketemuan pagi hari. Jadi sorenya aku bisa bertemu dengan laki laki ini.

Lalu ia mundur dan pergi meninggalkanku yang sesak nafas karena ulahnya. Aku menatap punggungnya yang perlahan menjauh pergi, jujur dari kejadian ini memang aku yang salah. Aku menghela nafas panjang sambil memandangi langit yang menunjukkan matahari sudah mulai kembali ketempatnya.

Baru pertama kali aku berurusan dengan laki laki menjengkelkan dan menyeramkan sepertinya, aku kira laki laki tidak jauh dari sifat Kaito yang ramah dan baik pada gadis tapi ternyata ada juga cowok yang jutek dan galak seperti Yuuma terhadap gadis. Laki laki memang memiliki sifat yang berbeda ya tiap orang. Sumpah jika aku bertemu dengannya akan kumaki habis habisan dengan suara teriakkanku dan aku akan memberinya pelajaran dengan kemampuan beladiriku.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke toko, seperti rencana awal membeli hadiah untuk sahabatku, tanganku masih merasakan sakit, aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa menahan rasa sakit ini di depan sahabatku besok. Aku harap dia tidak terlalu mengkuatirkanku jika dia tahu aku terluka atau kuharap dia tidak tahu sama sekali.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Cahaya matahari mulai masuk ke dalam kamarku disertai dengan angin sejuk semilir yang juga masuk melalui jendela kamarku. Tidak kusangka hari ini akan tiba, hari yang sudah kutunggu selama beberapa tahun. Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi bertemu dengannnya. Baju, celana, tas, sepatu sandal, tidak lupa aku menyisir rambut cokelat panjangku yang terurai. Kurasa persiapanku sudah lengkap semua.

"Yosh, sudah siap semua, sekarang berangkat" ucapku semangat sambil memandang diriku di cermin. Lalu aku keluar kamar dan pamit pada orang tuaku lalu aku segera berangkat sambil membawa hadiah untuk sahabatku.

Rumah Sakit Diorta, aku berharap aku tidak bertemu dengan sahabatku dengan dia dalam kondisi sakit. Semoga semuanya baik baik saja nanti. Pertama aku pergi ke stasiun sebentar untuk menjemput Kaito karena tidak hanya kelas kami yang berjauhan tapi rumah kamipun juga. Tidak lupa aku memberi salam pagi padanya dan dia membalasnya dengan senyuman. Lalu kami berjalan kaki berdua.

"Kaito-kun, maaf sekali lho, mengganggu waktumu hari ini" ucapku saat kami sedang berjalan berdua menuju Rumah Sakit Diorta dengan berjalan kaki.

"Tidak apa apa Kokone, lagipula aku juga ada waktu luang hari ini" jawab Kaito sambil tersenyum dan menggenggam tanganku membuat kami seperti orang pacaran saja, mukaku merah karena malu.

Tiba tiba aku hampir terjatuh tersandung, segera Kaito langsung memegang tubuhku, seketika jantung berdegup kencang, aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah maluku di depannya. Saat aku ingin melepaskan pelukannya, ia masih memegangku dan menatap mataku. Mata biru indahnya memukauku, aku baru pertama kali melihat wajahnya dengan jarak dekat. Dia sangat tampan.

"Ka...kau.., sangat cantik..." katanya pelannya dengan mata masih menatapku, lalu ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan ia membantuku bangkit, "Apa dia memujiku cantik?" batinku tidak percaya, baru pertama kali dia memuji cantik biasanya dia memanggilku imut, manis, atau menggemaskan.

"Kau baik baik saja'kan?" tanya Kaito setelah kami diam sebentar, aku menggangguk dan tersenyum setelah berterima kasih padanya. Aku melihat mukanya sedikit merah. Dia lelaki ramah dan baik tidak seperti laki laki pink menyebal, tidak bertanggung jawab, galak, dan sadis kemarin.

Aku berharap nanti pertemuan dengan Yuuma adalah pertemuan terakhir dan kami tidak akan bertemu lagi selanjutnya. Untung saja tadi malam aku sudah mendapatkannya setelah mencarinya di toko toko sampai naik kereta ke luar kota.

Lalu kami berjalan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan kami semula, Tidak lupa aku mengechat sahabatku mengenai posisi dan baju yang ia kenakan agar aku bisa mencarinya dengan mudah. Aku tidak melepaskan pandanganku mencarinya. Sampai aku menemukan dia.

Mataku tidak percaya memandang apa yang di depanku, dirinya benar benar berubah. Dia berada di dekat sebuah pohon besar dimana kami selalu bermain bersama saat kecil. Baju dress panjang putih tidak berlengan, sepatu hijau muda, rambut panjang hijaunya yang dikucir dua padahal dulu ia berambut pendek, berkulit mulus dan putih, dan tidak lupa senyuman khasnya.

"Halo Miku-chan" teriakku sambil berlari menghampirinya

"Kokoneeeee, kyaaa..., akhirnya kita bertemu, huhuhuhu, aku kira kau tidak akan datang" ia terlihat senang sekali aku datang hari ini sampai ia terlihat mau menangis. Ia sampai memelukku erat.

"Aku datang, aku tidak akan pernah lupa janji itu" kataku sambil membalas pelukan Miku. Saat aku sedang memeluk Miku, mataku terbelagak kaget melihat siapa yang dihadapanku sekarang. Dia bersandar di pohon, mata kuning itu, aku ingat sekali, laki laki pink paling menyebalkan. Kenapa dia ada disana.

Saat aku ingin melepaskan pelukan Miku, ia masih memelukku, aku tidak bisa melepaskannya, tapi aku melirik sedikit, Miku masih melihat apa yang ada di belakangku.

"Miku... ada apa?" aku bertanya dengan suara pelan di dekat telingannya.

"Kaito..." jawabnya pelan, aku bisa merasakan dia terlihat ketakutan.

"Kaito? Memang ada dengan dia, eh bagaimana kau kenal dia?" aku heran bagaimana Miku tahu nama Kaito, padahal aku belom mengenalkan Kaito padanya.

"Kokone, seperti salah satu janji kita dulu, saat kita bertemu lagi, kita harus membawa pacar'kan, kau ingat itu" bisiknya masih memelukku

"Iya, aku sudah menepati janji itu" jawabku yakin, ternyata laki laki pink itu masih berada disitu. Apalagi tidak ada siapa siapapun selain kami berempat. Apa jangan jangan dia...

Miku terlihat menunduk lesu, ia tiba tiba kembali semangat melepaskan pelukannya, ia berjalan menuju Yuuma dan memeluk tangannnya, "Aku tidak akan kalah denganmu, aku juga membawa pacar lho, ini dia" kata Miku sambil tersenyum, bukan dirinya jika dia tidak ceria. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia sembunyikan tapi kurasa bukan waktu yang pas untuk mengacaukan pertemuan kami.

Tapi yang membuatku kaget adalah laki laki pink galak bin menyebalkan ini adalah pacar sahabatku. Bagaimana Miku bisa dekat dengan laki laki ganteng tapi seram pada gadis sepertinya. Aku berusaha menyembunyikan muka benciku dengan mengalihkan pandanganku ke Kaito yang sudah berdiri disampingku.

"Perkenalkan ini pacarku juga, nama dia Kaito Shion, kami baru beberapa bulan pacaran" aku memperkenalkan Kaito ke Miku dan Yuuma yang masih menunjukkan muka judesnya., Disitu aku melihat senyuman yang belum pernah kulihat selama bersama Kaito. Dia terlihat tersenyuman jahat.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Wah udah mulai ada konflik awal muncul disini permisa.**

 **Kalo masih penasaran, tunggu aja chapter tiga yak...**

 **Oke seperti biasa Yuka-chan akan menjelaskan tentang chapter dua ini. Kokone awalnya ingin membelikan Miku hadiah. Nah disini ia bertemu dengan Yuuma, lelaki judes, galak, dan tidak ramah padanya membuat Kokone jengkel dan benci dengannya. Tapi ternyata Yuuma adalah pacar sahabatnya yaitu Miku. Apakah Kokone bisa pura pura baik di depannya? Juga apa hubungan antara Kaito dan Miku? Tunggu chapter selanjutnya**

 **Tapi menurutku ini masih belum konflik sebenarnya, konflik sebenarnya masih belum di depan mata, jadi kalian bisa membayangkan kelanjutannya menurut pemikiran kalian sendiri. Bisa kalian ketik di bagian review untuk menebak kelanjutan ceritanya.**

 **Baiklah sekian penjelasan chapter dua ini. Jangan lupa favorite, follow, review Fanfic ini okay. Arigatou Minna**


	3. Chapter 3

Dari Sebuah Ide Menjadi Cinta

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Vocaloid © YAMAHA Corporation, , Crypton Future Media, Inc.

Setelah update fanfic fandom Vocaloid sebelumnya, jadi pengen buat fanfic baru lagi nih. Wah tidak Yuka-chan sangka sudah menginjak chapter 3 nih. Juga sudah ada beberapa yang nge-favorite, review, dan follow nih fanfic ( Yuka-chan seneng banget, Arigatou Gonzemasu )

Yuka-chan tebak pasti kalian penasaran maksud dari judul fanfic ini?

Ya semakin berjalannya cerita pasti kalian akan menyadarinya deh, dan akan berkata "Oh gitu..."

Sebetulnya tidak hanya fanfic ini saja, fanfic buatan Yuka-chan lainnya juga mempunyai makna tersembunyi dan semuanya Yuka-chan buat dalam Bahasa Indonesia ( Ya karena saya cinta dan suka menggunakan Bahasa Indonesia, Eaaaa )

Udahlah karena Yuka-chan sedang dilanda utang tugas yang melilit seperti ular, langsung saja discroll dibawah ya guys.

.

.

Peringatan : ( TYPO, Cerita Karakter Gaje, Salah Kata, OOC, Salah EYD, Salah nama, Kurang Romantis, NCT)

.

.

GOOD READING

.

.

Aku tertegun sambil memandang Kaito disampingku yang tidak berhenti memandang Miku di depannya yang sudah merangkul lengan Yuuma. Sungguh aku tidak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan, membuatku ingin mengetahui hubungan sebenarnya Miku dan Kaito. Ia juga tidak berhenti tersenyum aneh

"Eh semuanya daripada diam saja, bagaimana kalau aku tunjukkan sesuatu yang menarik sekarang" ajak Miku setelah kami terdiam sementara.

"Kurasa bukan ide yang buruk" ujarku sambil tersenyum. Sesuatu yang menarik ya, aku jadi penasaran.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita berangkat sekarang yuk, Ayo Yuuma-kun" Miku menggandeng tangan Yuuma, lelaki pink itu mengangguk lalu pergi dengan mata sedikit melirik padaku seakan mengancamku. Aku segera memalingkan pandanganku ke lainnya. Ehm, kurasa masalahku dengan dia masih belum selesai.

"Ayo, Kaito-kun" aku tidak mau kalah dengan Miku dengan memamerkan kedekatanku bersama Kaito jadi kupikir akan menggandeng tangan Kaito seperti yang dilakukan Miku pada Yuuma, saat aku mau menggandeng tangan Kaito. Lelaki bermata biru itu berjalan cepat mengikuti Miku dan Yuuma tanpa berkata apapun seakan menolak gandenganku.

Aku terdiam sebentar karena bingung dengan kelakuannya tersebut dan hatiku seakan remuk diperlakukan seperti ini. Tidak seperti biasanya, Kaito yang selama ini kukenal orang kalem, ramah, sopan, dan baik padaku sekarang ia secuek ini sejak saat bertemu dengan Miku barusan. Untuk diriku yang baru saja pacaran dan mulai merasakan jatuh cinta, hal ini tentu saja menyakitkan bagiku.

Kepalaku menunduk ke bawah karena aku merasa sakit hati diperlakukan seperti ini namun karena hari ini adalah hari spesialku bersama Miku, aku tidak boleh terpaku pada hal ini saja, aku ingin senang dan enjoy, lagipula hari ini adalah hari yang kutunggu selama beberapa tahun. Aku tidak mau mengacaukannya hanya karena masalah pribadiku di depan sahabatku lagi. Baiklah aku akan berusaha berpikir positif hari ini.

Kakiku mulai melangkah bergantian menyusul yang lainnya dari belakang sambil memandang Miku yang tidak hentinya melihatku ke belakang dan tersenyum senang, senyuman itu mengingatkanku padanya saat masih kecil. Tetap sama dan indah dipandang.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang di piknik sakura" ucap Miku senang sambil menunjukkan pohon pohon sakura yang tidak jauh dari rumah sakit yang sudah mulai bermekaran juga sudah tergelar tikar dibawahnya tidak lupa dengan keranjang yang penuh dengan makanan dan minuman. Aku baru tahu kalo rumah sakit ini punya taman sakura seindah ini. Seperti piknik beneran nih...

"Indah sekali, Miku-chan.., kau yang merencanakan ini semua?" tanyaku tidak berhenti kagum memandang permandangan pohon pohon sakura yang menjatuhkan kelopak bunga perlahan lahan ke bawah tidak lupa keranjang makanan yang lezat. Bunga bunga sakura ini mengingatkanku pada kebersamaan kami saat masih kecil, kami sering bermain di sekitar pohon sakura. Meskipun sekarang aku jarang bermain dan menikmati suasana angin segar yang menerbangkan bunga bunga sakura, itu karena aku sudah mulai sibuk tugas sekolah.

"Iya dong, perpisahan boleh saja mengharukan, tapi kalo ada pertemuan lagi haruslah menyenangkan" ujar Miku lalu mempersilahkan kami yang masih berdiri duduk diatas tikar berwarna putih tersebut. Miku menawarkan kami beberapa kue dan manisan seakan melupakan tentang dirinya yang sempat terkejut melihat Kaito ikut serta. Bahkan ia sempat tersenyum dan menawarkan makanan padanya.

Lalu kami berempat mengobrol, aku dan Miku membicarakan soal masa kecil kami dan juga kehidupan kami setelah perpisahan kami tujuh tahun lalu, tidak lupa kami membicarakan soal pacar kami. Miku yang paling cerewet dan aktif berbicara disini, Kaito sekarang tiba tiba menjadi kalem dan juga masih saja tidak berhenti memandang Miku yang terus kepo bertanya hal hal apapun padaku sedangkan Yuuma malah menatap sinis kearahku seakan menyuruhku untuk segera pulang. Ya mana mungkin aku maulah, inikan acaraku sama Miku kebetulan saja dia pacarnya Miku jadi harus ikut ke acara ini. Kalo bukan, sudah jadi arena _Street Fighter_ disini.

Tidak lupa aku memberikan hadiah yang kubeli pada Miku, ia sangat senang menerimanya. Ia segera membuka kertas kado dan melihat isinya yang ternyata jam meja kecil berwarna toska warna kesukaan Miku. Ia tidak berhenti mengucapkan terima kasih dan meminta maaf tidak bisa memberikan hadiah padaku.

"Tidak apa apa Miku-chan, kau datang saja sudah berarti untukku" ucapku menenangkan Miku yang terlihat kuatir

"Benarkah..., syukurlah, tapi aku janji akan memberikan sesuatu padamu nanti" tolak Miku sambil memegang pundakku

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk, lalu kami membahas SMA baru kami. Ternyata Miku masuk SMK Vocanon masuk jurusan Musik dan jaraknya tidak jauh dari sekolah SMAku.

"Wah, hebat ternyata kau bisa masuk SMA itu ya" kagum Miku setelah aku menceritakan tentang kehidupan SMAku. Memang SMAku adalah salah satu Sekolah Menengah Atas favorit di kotaku jadi tidak heran Miku terus memujiku bisa masuk di SMA itu.

"Hehehehe, iya, aku selalu rajin belajar dan aku juga ingin mengejar cita citaku, kebetulan aku dan Kaito juga satu sekolah, ya'kan Kaito-kun" jawabku seraya meminta persetujuan Kaito tentang pernyataanku barusan. Dia terlihat tersenyum kecil dan masih tidak memandang ke arahku. Ada apa sih dengannya, tadi saat aku memujinya dia masih saja tidak melihatku, aku bingung banget, katanya tadi mataku indah tapi sekarang jangankan lihat mataku, melirik sedikitpun tidak. Akupun sedikit menunduk dengan wajah kesal.

"Aku akan terus mendukungmu Kokone, apalagi kita sahabat karib" kata Miku dengan wajah berbinar binar. Perkataan Miku barusan memperbaiki moodku yang buruk tadi.

"Terima kasih Miku-chan" ucapku sambil tersenyum

"Aku sangat senang sekali bisa bertemu denganmu dan kita masih bersahabat meskipun kita harus berpisah agak lama namun akhirnya kita bisa bertemu. Dan lagi Kokone-chan belum ada yang menggantikan posisimu sebagai sahabat dekatku satu satunya" ujar Miku sambil menyemil manisan negi. Aku senang mendengarnya aku mengangguk senang.

Dialah benar benar sahabat yang sangat aku percayai dan aku banggakan. Seperti sebuah dua magnet yang keduanya dapat dijauhkan namun akan terikat dan selalu bersama jika sudah menempel atau dekat satu sama lain. Seperti aku dan Miku meskipun kami berdua terpaut jarak dan waktu namun saat kami bertemu lagi, sudah, kami seperti seperti dua saudara kembar deh yang terpisahkan.

"Teet...,teeet...,teeet...teeet" sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatian kami, terutama Yuuma yang sempat berdiri menjauh dari kami terlihat terkejut lalu mendekati tempat Miku. Gadis itu segera membelakangi kami dan mematikan suara tersebut.

"Miku, sudah saatnya..." Yuuma memegang lengan seakan mengingatkan Miku pada suatu hal. Miku mengangguk lemas lalu tersenyum pada kami. Membuatku bingung.

"Wah, maaf sekali Kokone-chan, padahal aku ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu hari ini, namun karena ada kepentingan khusus, aku harus segera pergi sekarang" jelas Miku, ehm aku penasaran, Apakah sekarang Miku sesibuk itu?

"Memang ada acara apa Miku?"

"Ehm..., anu..., itu..." Miku terlihat gugup menjawab pertanyaanku, membuatku penasaran dan berpikir ada beberapa hal yang belum diketahuiku setelah perpisahan kami.

"Dia harus pergi latihan menyanyi nanti" Yuuma menyela pembicaraan kami dengan tegas, aku dan Miku langsung memandang Yuuma yang menjawab pertanyaanku barusan.

"Eh..iya..., aku harus latihan.., biasalah anak SMK banyak prakteknya, hahahaha" tawa Miku

"Oh begitu..." aku manggut manggut saja

"Kau tidak masalah'kan Kokone?"

"Tidak apa apa, Miku, lagipula waktu dua jam ini sudah lebih dari cukup menyembuhkan rasa kangenku bertemu denganmu setelah beberapa tahun" ujarku, sebetulnya waktu ini sangat singkat bagiku padahal aku ingin menghabiskan waktu dengannya sepanjang hari ini.

Aku juga bisa melirik Kaito disampingku berwajah biasa tanpa ekspresi tanpa berkomentar apapun tentang ini, cuman dia berkata sambil memberi salam pada Miku...

"Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi" ucap Kaito dengan wajah tenang dan hangat, membuat sahabatku yang sempat terdiam tersenyum kecil padanya. Mereka berdua masih saling bertatap satu sama lain, tidak menyadari jika ada aku diantara mereka. Kenapa Kaito berkata hal seperti itu dan lagi Miku seakan tidak menolak padahal ia sudah tahu kalau ada sahabat sekaligus pacarnya disini.

"Sudah jangan buang buang waktu, ayo cepat kita pergi Miku" Yuuma merangkul pundak Miku dan memberi deathglare pada kami berdua. Membuat aku membeku di tempat sedangkan Kaito bersikap biasa.

Miku segera merapikan piring piring makananan lalu ia memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang, Yuuma juga membantu menggulungkan tikar. Kaito dan aku ikut turut membantu mereka. Setelah selesai, Miku dan Yuuma membawa barang barang tersebut.

"Baiklah ayo berangkat Yuuma-kun. Kokone-chan sampai jumpa ya, kapan kapan kita ketemuan lagi. Terima kasih sudah menempati janji kita" ucap Miku keras sambil berjalan menjauhi dari kami berdua, "Sama sama Miku-chan, kita pasti akan ketemuan lagi" balasku sambil berteriak, aku bisa melihat senyuman Miku dari kejauhan.

Kini tinggal aku dan Kaito, kami dilanda keheningan, siang yang panas ini tidak lupa suara angin menerba tubuh kami berdua. Aku juga masih bisa melihat matahari mulai perlahan berada di puncak angkasa dan awan awan putih yang berterbangan disekitarnya.

"Kaito-kun..." panggilku sambil menarik jaket Kaito yang masih berdiri melihat kepergian Miku.

"Haaah...," dia kaget melihatku tiba tiba menarik jaketnya dan lengannya menepis tanganku, seketika aku takut karena baru pertama kali Kaito yang lembut berteriak padaku. Tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak, wajahku tidak bisa berekspresi, dan tanganku yang barusan menarik jaket Kaito menjadi kaku. Tetapi aku berusaha mengembalikan rasa beraniku...

"Anu..Kaito-kun.., kalau kau mau..., aku rencananya mau mengajakmu makan siang, apa kau mau?" ajakku agak ragu setelah Kaito barusan berteriak padaku. Aku sebetulnya masih lapar padahal aku sudah memakan beberapa kue dan manisan kecil tadi.

Kaito segera menghela nafas sepertinya ia berusaha menahan emosinya mendengar ajakanku, dia lembut dan baik namun ada banyak rahasia yang belum kuketahui tentangnya.

"Maaf Kokone, aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat" jawabnya dingin sambil membuang mukanya. Mendengarnya aku tertegun dan menelan ludahku sendiri. Kurasa orang orang di dekatku pada sibuk saat ini, sambil menyembunyikan rasa kesalku, akupun tersenyum padanya...

"Pergi kemana?" tanyaku sebagai pacarnya boleh dong bertanya semacam itu

"Itu bukan urusanmu..." jawabnya singkat membuat hatiku seakan tertusuk. Perkataan yang sangat menyakitkan bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya.

"Oh begitu, tidak apa apa Kaito-kun, kapan kapan kita makan siang bareng ya" ucapku sambil berpura pura tersenyum setelah mendapat jawaban yang menyakitkan tadi. Kaito menanggapinya dengan senyuman terpaksa. Aku penasaran, kenapa ia begitu dingin padaku bahkan setelah Miku dan Yuuma pergi, aku kira ia akan kembali menjadi semula setelah mereka pergi.

"Aku pergi dulu, Kokone" katanya berjalan meninggalkanku sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di sakuku tanpa bilang sampai jumpa seperti biasanya.

Aku tidak berkata apa apa lagi, apa dia sudah lupa kalau aku ini pacarnya, hatiku terasa sakit hari ini. Akupun memutuskan untuk pergi pulang ke rumah dengan arah yang berbeda kami berdua terpisah menuju tempat yang tidak diketahui satu sama lain. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu Kaito apalagi membuatnya benci padaku. Pohon sakura dan siang yang panas ini sebagai saksi perubahan Kaito padaku hari ini.

.

.

.

.

Di perjalanan pulang, kepalaku tidak berhenti menunduk kebawah. Perasaanku berkecamuk membuatku pusing. Pertemuan hari ini benar benar berkesan dan menyenangkan untukku karena bertemu dengan Miku setelah sekian lama namun perubahan sikap Kaito tiba tiba tadi juga membuatku sakit hati. Aku terus berpikir apakah itu sifat asli Kaito yang disembunyikan dariku? Kaito yang selama ini baik dan lembut padaku ternyata bisa secuek dan sedingin padaku.

Juga tentang hubungan Kaito dan Miku, apa ada hubungan spesial diantara keduanya? Sebetulnya aku ingin bertanya hal tersebut pada Miku namun karena hari ini hari spesial kurasa kurang sopan dan sedikit terlalu awal mencampuri urusan Miku jika aku bertanya hal demikian. ( Meskipun kami berdua sudah lama bersahabat namun tetap saja kurang sopan bertanya privasi sedekat apapun kami )

Kepalaku yang tertunduk menabrak seseorang bertubuh jakung di depanku, aku berhenti dan mencoba bergeser sedikit sambil meminta maaf pada seseorang yang kutabrak tanpa memandang wajahnya. Sampai ada yang memanggilku dari belakang...

"Hey, Kokone, kapan kau memberi buku itu padaku?" sial kenapa mahluk pink itu muncul di saat seperti ini terus malah ngomongin soal buku itu lagi.

Akupun menoleh malas, dia sekarang sendirian tanpa Miku pakaiannya masih sama seperti tadi cuman kali ini tidak mengenakan jaket dan hanya mengenakan kaos oblong meskipun dalam presentase ganteng ia kalah dengan Kaito namun ia lebih tinggi dan memiliki bentuk tubuhnya yang bagus berotot. Wajahnya juga tetap judes seperti biasanya.

"Kau lagi?"

"Hah, apa maksudnya kau lagi, memang kita sering bertemu?"

"Akhir akhir ini sih..., sudahlah..., aku ingin pulang menjernihkan pikiranku"

"Eh.., tunggu"

"Apa-apaan sih, mau apa hah, soal buku nanti jam 3 aku akan memberikannya padamu"

"Galak banget, aku'kan cuman nanya, nggak boleh to?"

"Huh, kumohon kau jangan menambah stressku hari ini, sudah cukup masalahku dengan Kaito"

"Kaito..., oh ya dia pacarmu ya?" aku mengangguk lemas tanpa memandang wajahnya.

"Iya, kenapa sih dia tiba tiba berubah hari ini dan ia tidak seperti Kaito yang kukenal, apa dia sudah tidak menyayangiku lagi" ujarku dengan wajah cuek menunduk ke bawah, perlahan air mataku mulai menetes. Aku tidak sengaja meluapkan emosinya membuatku reflek menutup mulutnya dengan tanganku.

"Apa ini, kenapa aku menangis?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri, aku heran kenapa masalah kecil seperti ini bisa membuatku menangis. Perasaanku pada Kaito sangat besar, dialah laki laki pertama yang membuatku merasakan jatuh cinta untuk yang pertama kali dan sangat peduli padaku.

Yuuma menghela nafas sambil berjalan melewatiku, lalu berhenti di belakangku.

"Kau mau duduk'kah?"

.

.

.

.

Suara hiruk pikuk kota dan panas terik matahari yang mulai perlahan sirna menjelang sore menemani kami berdua yang duduk di halte bis. Terselimuti suasana canggung apalagi tidak ada seorangpun yang sedang menunggu di halte bis selain kami berdua. Kebetulan aku juga ingin menunggu bis disini tapi Yuuma apakah dia juga menunggu bis sama sepertiku atau hanya ingin duduk saja. Cowok kadang susah untuk dimengerti.

"Kau boleh menceritakan keluh kesahmu hari ini"

"Hah, apa maksudmu?"

"Dengerin ya, jika kau terus menyimpan masalahmu dalam hati nanti aku cepat tua dan tidak akan tumbuh tinggi"

"Hah, perkataanmu seakan mengejek tinggi badanku" meskipun memang ada benar sih perkataannya.

"Memang kenyatan begitu" katanya sambil menaikkan kedua pundaknya

"Dasar kau!" aku membentaknya lalu kembali menunduk lagi.

Kemudian kami berdua terdiam lagi, dia juga tidak berbicara lagi, kami kembali lagi pada suasana diam. Aku rasa perkataannya ada benarnya juga, posisi kami sama sebagai seseorang yang sedang ditinggal oleh pacar kami masing masing karena ada urusan. Tidak ada salahnya curhat pada seseorang yang bernasib sama..

"Ini soal Kaito, mungkin kau sempat lihat saat pertemuan tadi, Kaito bersifat agak cuek padaku" aku mulai menjelaskan dengan satu tarikan nafas

"Hoo, aku sempat melihatnya sedikit"

"Asal kau tahu, sebetulnya Kaito orangnya baik dan peduli padaku tapi yang membuatku heran kenapa ia tiba tiba berubah menjadi dingin dan cuek padaku tadi seperti aku bukan siapa siapanya dia padahal aku ini pacarnya" jelasku sambil meluapkan kekesalanku

"Ehm, jadi intinya kamu jengkel karena dia tiba tiba berubah" ucap Yuuma mendengar penjelasanku

"Ya seperti itulah, aku sedikit kaget dan emosi apalagi tadi ia sempat membentakku" sambungku lagi lemas

"Dia seperti laki laki yang tidak baik untukmu apalagi dia tadi menunjukkan sifat aslinya yang galak di depanmu" ujar Yuuma santai sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di tembok belakang, seperti perkataannya benar lagi

"Benar juga, tapi entah kenapa aku masih mempunyai perasaan terdalam padanya, senyuman dan apa yang dilakukan padaku tidak bisa kulupakan" meskipun sifatnya berubah total tadi membuatku jengkel namun entah kenapa aku masih sayang dan memiliki perasaan pada Kaito.

"Ya begitulah susahnya melupakan mantan" ejek Yuuma dengan senyum menyebalkan

"Hah..., dasar kau..., oh ya soal Miku, katanya kau sudah pacaran sejak lama ya?" marahku lalu tiba tiab aku ingin mengganti topik ke Miku

"Memang, dari kelas dua SMP, kami mulai pacaran sampai sekarang, dia benar benar menarik hatiku dengan suaranya" jawab Yuuma mengingat wajah dan suara Miku. Kuakui memang sahabatku ini memang cantik dan bersuara seperti bidadari.

"Hahahahaha, aku tidak heran lagi, siapa sih yang tidak terpikat sama Miku, hampir semua cowok menyukainya..., Eh..." aku terdiam sebentar menyadari perkataanku barusan membuat lawan bicara disampingku terheran heran

"Hey...,kau.., ada apa?" tanya Yuuma menyadari aku masih terdiam dengan wajah kaget. Kemudian perlahan aku memandang Yuuma...

"Kalau hampir semua cowok menyukainya, apakah Kaito juga menyukainya?"

.

.

.

.

 **Enaknya menjadi cewek cantik, berkulit putih mulus, bersuara indah. Menjadi pusat perhatian para lelaki, beda dengan kita yang hanya bisa mengidolakan seseorang Huhuhuhu**

 **Selesai juga chapter 3 ini, ya disini Kokone mulai curiga dengan Kaito yang tiba tiba berubah sifatnya dan disini Kokone mulai sedikit terbuka pada seseorang yaitu Yuuma selain Kaito yang sudah menjadi pacar sekaligus teman satu satunya di SMA.**

 **Ehm, Yuka-chan pengen tanya nih pada kalian, apakah fanfic ini masih mainstrem'kah atau sudah mulai ada perbedaan dari fanfic lain. Kepo saya... Bisa langsung jawab di bagian review juga sekalian di favorite, follow nih fanfic**

 **Juga Yuka-chan maaf banget gak bisa update cepet gara gara banyak tugas dan ulangan biasalah anak SMK huhuhuhu. Tapi Yuka-chan rencana akan selalu update seminggu sekali deh untuk para readers tercinta. Jadi Arigatou Minna.**


	4. Chapter 4

Dari Sebuah Ide Menjadi Cinta

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Vocaloid © YAMAHA Corporation, , Crypton Future Media, Inc.

Sudah sekian lama saya ingin mengatakan pada readers sekalian, sebetulnya berat menyatakan hal ini dan kalian harus tahu.

Bahwa Yuka-chan akan vacuum dahulu selama beberapa hari ini karena ada urusan khusus, membuat Yuka-chan tidak bisa membuat fanfic untuk kalian semua. Jadi maafkan Yuka-chan jika akhir akhir ini jarang update fanficnya.

*digebuk chara fanfic*

Kokone : Hey, gak usah lu sok sok serius bilang aja, fanficnya selalu telat karena Yuka-chan yang akhir akhir ini malah stalking Kpop sama malah pinterest-san'kan?

Yuuma : Gak liat kami dah lumutan nunggu update fanfic, jadi author kok kayak gini bagaimana janjimu untuk menghibur para readers?

Yuka-chan : Iya iya, maaf karena sifat Yuka-chan malah kalian jadi nunggu lama nih. Ehm, karena udah awal bulan nih. Yuka-chan janji akan update seminggu sekali seperti biasanya...

Kokone : Begitu dong, yaudah cepet sana intro dulu. Gue sama lainnya mau siap siap dibelakang.

*Kokone dan Yuuma keluar dari kamar Yuka-chan*

Datang datang dah dimarahi, Okee selamat datang di chapter 4 nih. Cerita berisi tentang cinta yang makin lama memudar dan akan muncul menjadi benci atau dari awalnya benci menjadi cinta.

Langsung saja scroll kebawah guys

.

.

Good Reading

.

.

* * *

.

 **( Normal P.O.V )**

"Agak lama ya keretanya datang, harus menunggu tiga jam lagi" keluh Kokone setelah mendengar pemberitahuan bahwa kereta yang akan ditumpanginya sedang ada masalah yang membuatnya harus menunggu lagi.

"Kurasa aku harus duduk dulu" Kokone berjalan berbalik mencari tempat duduk yang kosong setelah capek berlari menuju stasiun karena takut kehabisan tiket.

Kokone duduk di bangku stasiun sambil melakukan perenggangan kaki. Ia memadang orang orang berlalu lalang di depannya yang kebanyakan para pekerja yang pulang sehabis berkerja.

Karena bosan menunggu, Kokone mengambil handphonenya di tas dan mengechat sahabatnya Miku, Setelah beberapa hari yang lalu saling bertukar kontak.

Kokone lega karena merasa ada seseorang yang dapat mengusir rasa kesepiannya, selain itu, Kokone sempat merenung tentang sikap Kaito padanya akhir akhirnya ini setelah pertemuan itu. Apalagi sekarang mereka berdua jarang sekali bertemu di perpustakaan.

Lalu Handphonenya berdering saat ia mau membalas chat Miku

"Kaito…, Kaito menelfonku" Kokone memandangi handphone tidak percaya, seakan dia mendapat sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

Panggilan tersebut dari Kaito yang merupakan pacar sekaligus teman pertamanya di SMA. Kokone sangat senang karena pacar sekaligus cinta pertama tersebut menghubungi setelah beberapa hari ini.

"Halo, Kaito-senpai.."

"Kokone..." terdengar suara deruh nafas terdengar dari sana, membuat Kokone kegirangan, bebarengan dengan muncul senyum manisnya.

"Kaito-senpai..., aku sangat senang, senpai menghubungiku dan berbicara denganku setelah lama sekali, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Kokone antusias. Ia tidak sempat berbicara maupun menyapa Kaito karena saat ia ingin mengobrol dengan laki laki berambut biru laut itu selalu saja laki laki itu menghindar.

"Baik..., bisa kita ketemuan di jembatan barat sekarang" ucap Kaito singkat

"Jembatan barat..., memang ada apa..." saat Kokone ingin bertanya lagi, sinyal terputus..

"Eeeeh..., kok mati telefonnya" heran Kokone sambil memandangi handphone dengan durasi telfon tidak sampai 30 detik.

"Ehm.., kenapa Kaito-senpai ingin bertemu denganku sekarang?"

"Kurasa, aku harus segera bergegas kesana sekarang, tapi bagaimana dengan keretanya ya..." Kokone bingung karena kereta yang akan ditumpangi akan segera berangkat satu jam lagi padahal jarak stasiun dengan jembatan lumayan jauh apalagi dengan jalan kaki.

"Terpaksa, aku harus membeli tiket untuk jam 11 malam nanti" ujar Kokone lalu pergi ke loket kereta membeli tiket lagi.

"Aduuh.., ini uangku yang terakhir" batin Kokone setelah mendapat tiket dengan mudah karena tidak ada antrian yang mengganggunya.

Dengan masih mengenakan seragam sekolah, Kokone cepat cepat pergi menuju jembatan barat meskipun udara dingin menyelimutinya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **(Normal P.O.V)**

Jembatan barat adalah jembatan yang memiliki keunikan karena setiap malam jembatan tersebut memiliki lampu lampu gemerlam berwarna silver dan siapapun yang lewat disana akan merasakan suasana berada diantara langit langit berbintang yang bersinar...

Disana juga terdapat bangku duduk yang sering dipenuhi para anak muda untuk bersantai setelah pulang sekolah atau pacaran.

Kokone memeluk dirinya sendiri karena ia tidak mengenakan jaket dan ia mengenakan baju musim panas yang memiliki lengan pendek. Ia sengaja menunggu jauh dari remaja remaja lain karena selain ia pemalu, Kokone juga merasa tidak enak berada diantara orang orang pacaran di depan umum.

"Dimana, Kaito-senpai?" tanya Kokone sambil menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri

Lalu saat Kokone sedang merasa gelisah, karena tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Tiba tiba ada yang mencolek bahunya..., tentu membuat Kokone kaget

"Kyaaaa.."teriak Kokone

"Halo. Gadis manis..., gadiss...seperti kau kok bisa berada di tempat ini sendirian?" ternyata orang yang mencolek Kokone adalah seorang pria tua mabuk.

"Eeeeh..., aku tidak sendirian..., ada pacarku yang akan kemari" jawab Kokone sambil menelan ludah ketakutan apalagi melihat kondisi pria itu sangat kumal dan kotor. Tentu hal ini membuat Kokone merasa takut.

"Pacar ya..., bagaimana..uhuk..., kalo...uhuk...kau.., ikut denganku...ke tempatku.., sambil menunggu pacarmu" ucap pria itu terbatuk batuk

"Tidak tuan.., maaf..., saya akan menunggu disini saja" tolak Kokone sambil mundur karena pria itu semakin mendekatinya.

"Ayolah...uhukk..., gadis cantik sepertimu tidak boleh berkeliaran malam..., malam..., jadi...uhuk.., kau harus ikut denganku" Kokone mundur sampai punggungnya menyentuh pagar jembatan.

"Tidak.., aku..tidak.., mau...tolong aku"

"Sudah hentikan, tuan" lalu seseorang memegang tangan pria tua itu dengan tatapan tajamnya, "Jika kau melakukan hal yang lebih akan kulaporkan ke polisi"

"Kau ingin..., membuatku kesal hah.., ini rasakan pukulanku" pria mabuk itu mulai memukul pemuda itu namun dengan wajah datar. Pemuda itu dengan mudah dapat menangkis lalu menendang punggung pria itu sampai terjatuh.

"Sudah..., kembali ke pekerjaanmu pria tua" ejek pemuda itu sambil memandang sinis

"Sialan..." pria itu pergi sambil memegang badannya yang sakit

Kokone memandang takjub pemuda itu namun seketika rasa takjubnya hilang saat melihat pemuda itu melepas kudung jaketnya.

"Kau?"

Pemuda itu berbalik badan, juga ikut ikutan kaget melihat Kokone, "Kamu lagi?"

"Ya Tuhan, apa dosa hambamu ini ya Tuhan? Kenapa aku diketemukan oleh cowok ini lagi" mohon Kokone sambil berlutut menghadap angkasa. Ia merasa hampir setiap hari ia bertemu dengan laki laki ini.

"Ciih, cuman kebetulan aku lewat disini, bukan berarti aku ingin bertemu denganmu tahu" ucap pemuda itu sambil membuang muka.

Terpaan angin mulai berhembus diantara mereka, Kokone segera memegang rok pendeknya agar tidak terangkat sambil memegang badannya karena kedinginan.

Segera pemuda itu segera melepas jaket yang ia kenakan lalu ia selimutkan di pundak Kokone. Saat pemuda itu di belakang Kokone, tidak sengaja kedua mata mereka bertemu satu sama lain.

Pemuda itu segera mundur sambil menahan wajah merahnya, begitu pula Kokone yang menunduk karena malu.

"Anu..., terima kasih Yuuma-senpai, karena sudah menolongku tadi juga sama jaketnya" ucap Kokone pelan, entah kenapa ia merasa senang Yuuma meskipun ia sedang menunggu kedatangan Kaito. Melupakan reaksi kagetnya.

"Lain kali kau bawa jaket sendiri.., sudah tahu udara dingin seperti ini kau malah mengenakan pakaian minim seperti itu" jawab Yuuma judes memandang seragam Kokone.

Kokone memandang seragamnya, meskipun hari ini sudah memasuki musim panas namun di malam hari, apapun musimnya akan terasa dingin.

"Terus apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Yuuma penasaran sambil melirik gadis disampingnya

"Bukan urusanmu, bukannya kita sudah berjanji tidak akan mengganggu urusan masing masing setelah aku memberikan buku itu minggu kemarin"

"Aku tidak mengganggumu, aku hanya ingin bertanya saja" ucap Yuuma judes

"Baiklah, kalau kau ingin tahu, aku sedang menunggu Kaito kemari" jawab Kokone setelah menghela nafas.

"Kaito, laki laki aneh itu"

"Dia bukan laki laki aneh tahu" marah Kokone, mau memukul Yuuma

"Iya iya, maaf.., kenapa dia minta bertemu di malam dan di tempat terbuka seperti ini?"

Kokone berpikir mungkin benar kata Yuuma, ia merasa heran mengapa Kaito meminta bertemu dengannnya sekarang padahal mereka berdua bisa bertemu di sekolah.

"Tentang itu, aku kurang tahu, Kaito-senpai tidak memberitahu alasannya, ia menelfonku barusan dan memintaku untuk bertemu dengannya disini namun ia belum datang" jawab Kokone sambil menunduk

"Ehm.., begitu"

"Jika ini memang ada kejutan atau sesuatu, mungkin aku akan pergi meninggalkan kalian berdua, semoga berhasil" pamit Yuuma berjalan meninggalkan Kokone

"Eeeeeh..., kau sudah mau pergi.., ini..., bagaimana dengan jaketnya?" Kokone terkejut Yuuma tiba tiba ingin pergi. Meskipun ia merasa senang cowok judes itu pergi namun hatinya merasa tidak tenang melihat kepergiannya.

"Kau bawa aja dulu, kembalikan kalo kita bertemu lagi" ucap Yuuma dari jauh

"Eeeeh..., dasar aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu lagi tau" teriak Kokone

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **(Yuuma P.O.V)**

Aku merasa tidak enak setelah aku meninggalkan teman pacarku sendirian disana, apalagi ia bilang Kaito tidak menjelaskan alasan cowok itu ingin bertemu dengan Kokone.

"Aku agak curiga dengan Kaito, apa sebaiknya aku melihat apa yang mereka lakukan nanti" segera aku mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi dan memilih untuk bersembuyi di balik pohon besar yang rimbun.

Mana ada cowok menyuruh pacarnya untuk menunggu di jembatan umum di malam hari sampai membuat Kokone kedinginan padahal mereka satu sekolahan. Kenapa mereka tidak bertemu di sekolah saja?

Aku memandang Kokone yang masih disana sendirian sambil mengenakan jaketku, "Sialan, kok aku yang malah kedinginan" keluh Yuuma setelah jaketnya ia pinjamkan pada Kokone

"Kok, aku malah peduli dengan gadis itu.., ayolah Yuuma, dia cuman teman Miku-ku yang tersayang kenapa aku harus bersembunyi dan seakan memata-matai, mendingan aku pulang saja" batinku yang merasa bodo melihat seseorang yang teman aja bukan.

Saat aku mau kembali ke rumahku yang tidak jauh dari situ, aku berbalik melihat Kokone untuk yang terakhir sebelum aku pergi, akan tetapi kedua mataku melihat Kaito menampar Kokone...

.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUEE

* * *

 **Ngerjakin fanfic sambil mendengarkan musik memang nomor satulah, hehehehe**

 **Hello guys, back here with me author yang hot dan membahana siapa lagi kalo bukan Yuka-chan heheehe*ditendang**

 **Maaf ya karena Yuka-chan akhir akhir ini sering telat membuat fanfic karena ada suatu hal seperti yang dikatakan diawal chapter ini. Gomen gomen..**

 **Oke untuk chapter ini, sudah membuat penasaran ya kok tiba tiba diakhir Kokone malah ditampar ama abang Kaito. Kasian**

 **Kokone : Hey, sakit tahu Yuka-chan**

 **Juga ada beberapa adegan manis antara Yuuma dan Kokone meskipun mereka saling membenci satu sama lain. Ada alasan Kaito menampar Kokone, mau tahu alasannya? Tunggu chapter selanjutnya yak**

 **Kurasa itu saja, jangan lupa untuk FOLLOW, FAVORITE, DAN REVIEW nih fanfic okeee, Arigatou Minna**


End file.
